


“What Your Food Cravings Mean About Your Baby!”

by mlraven



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon pregnancy, Donuts, Fluff, Gen, Season/Series 02, food cravings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlraven/pseuds/mlraven
Summary: With the fucking time skip, Wynonna never really had time to learn her “pregnancy body.”





	“What Your Food Cravings Mean About Your Baby!”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donutsweeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/gifts).



> HUGE thank yous to ibble for inspiring me to actually write words for the first time in months, and to prinz for the beta.
> 
> Yulechat, you guys are The Best. <33

With the fucking time skip, Wynonna never really had time to learn her “pregnancy body.”

Years before her return to Purgatory, she’d been idly sharpening her nails in a doctor’s waiting room when her eyes were drawn to a hideously-cheerful magazine for “mommies-to-be!” It apparently contained a quiz that could map your food cravings to the gender of the baby. Somehow, she’d gotten through the entire article by the time the nurse called her.

As she got up, she’d dumped the magazine back on the chair, snorting at the idea of trying to apply its logic to herself. She was pretty sure that, if she were ever unfortunate enough to be pregnant, the raw meat cravings would speak for themselves.  
  


 

So no, she hadn’t really thought she’d ever be in this situation. And even if she had wondered about it, on one of her more maudlin-drunk nights, she never thought she’d wake up  _ midway through _ the experience.

Yet, here she was, at the station, staring longingly at Nedley’s box of donuts. She wasn’t sure what it was that made them so enticing— and she was almost suspicious enough at the sudden and unexpected strength of the craving that she wanted to have Jeremy run a drug screen on them— but she couldn’t take her eyes off of them.

She glanced around, looking for signs of Nicole, or Dolls, or anyone who might both see and scold her. The station was empty, as far as she could tell.

If she just had one, what were the chances that Nedley’d even notice it was gone? He hadn’t done jack about any of the Revenants before Wynonna came back, and he was still shit-scared of her. Besides, it was just one donut…

  
  
  
  


 

Years later, Alice’s favorite story to demand from Uncle Ned was the one where he got back to his desk to find that Mommy had passed out face-down in his empty box of donuts.

 

 


End file.
